Locked in the locker room
by Luma-chan
Summary: Momoshiro and Ryoma are the last ones in the locker room and accidentally lock themselves in. In the hot summer day, the air isn't the only thing heating up... MomoRyo (some TezuFuji & Goden Pair later) Warning: yaoi, lemon
1. What do you mean it's locked!

Ohayõ minna! It's my first R rated Tenipuri fic. I desided to go with MomoRyo since I got the inspiration when I was watching the Musical Tennis no Ohjisama 2. (Those who have seen it know the scene I'm talking about – yup, the one where Kimeru (Ryoma, musical 2) jumps on Moriyama (Momo), wrapping his arms and legs around him -grin-) I'm watching the musical now too, or listening, really, so I can write at the same time... And then there were the pics from Moriyama's party I found – in this one pic he's practically eating Kimeru's neck! -having a major fangirl attack-

_Momoshiro: "Uh, Luma-chan..."_

_Ryoma: "She's getting sidetracked – **again**. Mada mada dane."_

Oh, um... Gomen. So, this first chapter isn't R yet (wonder if it's even PG) but later it's gonna be R so if you don't like hot guys getting it on together, you might wanna leave now.

Disclaimers: If I really owned Tenipuri the boys wouldn't have any time to play tennis from all the making out...

Chapter 1: What do you mean it's locked!

"Finally, all 60 laps done..." Momoshiro panted relieved as he sat down on the bench next to Ryoma.

"Here, Momo-senpai", Ryoma said and gave him one of the water bottles.

"Sankyuu, Echizen", Momoshiro said and emptied the bottle in couple seconds (causing himself to cough from drinking too fast). Damn it was hot! 60 laps around the courts had been hell. Echizen had finished his own laps before him but was still sweating and panting.

"Thanks for getting us run laps, Echizen", Momoshiro said bitterly.

"No use blaming others, Momo-senpai. It was your fault."

"Was not!" Okay, so maybe it had been **just a little **his fault too – not that he would ever say that to the freshman. But Echizen was the one who started it! And for what reason? Momoshiro had just mentioned how the heat was somewhat unpleasant (in other words, Momo was whining **very loudly** about the stupid heat from the beginning of the practise) and that damn brat had emptied a water bottle on his head. That kind of action of course couldn't go unpunished. Then, the things eventually got kinda out of hands and the two of them somehow managed to break the school ground watering system and the courts got kinda flooded. And that's when the buchou and fuku-buchou came back from their meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei. And of course Tezuka buchou had ordered them to run laps. But 60 laps in this heat! ...What was he thinking? Getting away with just 60 laps was a miracle – had Tezuka buchou started getting soft? Or maybe he didn't want two of his regulars to fall in a coma caused by over-heating. After all, they did have a match the day after tomorrow.

"Momoshiro. Echizen." The said boys turned their faces towards the nearing buchou. "Done with the laps?"

"Hai, buchou", Momoshiro said and Echizen nodded.

"Good. I have to go and since Oishi has already left, you two have to close up." Momo and Ryoma looked at Tezuka confused. "I already made sure everything is ready so just make sure you don't leave the water running in the showers. The door locks itself automatically when it's closed."

Tezuka was already having second thoughts about this. He could easily think more than dozen scenarios of how their locker room would look the next day... Maybe he just tell him that they...

"Ready to go, Tezuka?" Fuji's voice asked behind the captain.

"Fuji..." Tezuka started so say but Fuji interrupted him, guessing easily what the buchou was about to say.

"No, don't you even think of canceling on me. You promised. It's not like Momoshiro and Echizen are going to blow up the whole place. Right?" Fuji gave a aweet smile to his kouhais. But the same time the expression behind the smile told that 'if Tezuka cansels because the two of you screwed up in the practise, you've got a hell to pay'.

"Aa, no, of course we're not going to do anything like that", Momoshiro assured waving both of his hands in front of his face.

Tezuka gave a silent sigh. "Just make sure you close the door. I already took the keys since it locks automatically..."

"You already told them that", Fuji gave a little chuckle. "It's not like they're stupid. Well, ja ne!"

When the tensai and the buchou were outside the hearing distance Momo started to laugh. "Man, it would be fun to see how Tezuka buchou would react if someone else tried to boss him around like Fuji-senpai does."

Ryoma just smirked and stood up. " Coming, Momo-senpai? Let's leave already."

"You know, it's really not like buchou to let someone else than himself or Oishi-senpai to lock this place up", Momoshiro said while pulling on his shirt. His hair was still kinda wet from the shower so he picked up the towel again. "What do you think he had to do that was so urgent?"

"It's not really our business, is it?" Ryoma shrugged buttoning his school uniform jacket. He frowned and took it off again – way too hot to be wearing that now.

"Aren't you curious? And he left with Fuji-senpai so it's probably something they're gonna do together. Are they gonna play tennis? But that doesn't make sence coz they get to play against each other almost every day at the practice. Or maybe they're on a date", Momo added with laughter.

"Maybe they're having sex", Ryoma said and smirked to his senpai who stumbled and fell on the floor, surprised by what Ryoma had said.

"Echizen..." Momo whined, rubbing his hurt head as he stood up. "Don't joke about things like that." Seriously, how was the freshman able to say something like that with a straight face.

Ryoma looked at his senpai. "Who said I was joking? Besides, it's still none of our business." Ryoma picked his tennis bag from the bench. "You coming or not, Momo-senpai?"

"Oh, chotto matte, Echizen!" Momo said and quickly stuffed his belongings to his bag. "What's wrong?" he asked when he got to the younger boy. Ryoma was standing in front of the door, holding his hand at the doorhandle. "Why aren't you opening the door?"

Ryoma turned to his senpai with a cold look on his face. "It's locked."

TBC...

_Tezuka: -sweatdrops- "I told them it locks automatically when closed."_

_Fuji: "Ne, I know I said they aren't stupid but..."_

-grin- Coming up next: accusations, panicking, phone calls, more accusations... And when the heat goes up and the clothes go down... -falls to the floor giggling like crazy-

_Momoshiro: "Luma-chan... I don't think I even dare to ask..."_

Sorry, I'm so tired I'm already past being drowzy and I'm just acting crazy and hyper. Please R&R so I know what you think. The next couple chapters are just MomoRyo, but there'll be some TezuFuji and Golden Pair near the end... And true, Tezuka would **never** let anyone but himself or Oishi lock up the place (just had to make up something so that I could get Momo and Ryoma alone in the room) no matter what Fuji had in mind.

_Fuji: -smile- "Wanna bet on that?"_

sweatdrops- Not really... Well, see you in the next chapter. I'll promise it'll be longer. I think...


	2. This is all your fault!

Time for chapter two… Zillion thanks for the reviews! -hugs- Especially to Shade25! You've actually reviewed every Tenipuri fic/chapter I've written!

Cavechan – the pics can be found here: http:pnish.cside2.jp/photo/syashin40.html (the site's in Japanese so if you prefer English I recommend using the translating program at http:world. I've found it very helpful in most cases but for some reason it doesn't traslate this particular site too well...) And yes, Yanagi stripping on the stage truly is something worth seeing -dreaming- Have you seen the Tenipuri special Live, by the way? The event with the character seiyuus? If you haven't, you really should. In the end where they're singing the song Yes, Yes, Yes Eiji's seiyuu Takahashi Hiroki kisses Oishi's seiyuu Kandou Takayuki – **several times!** It's so cute, and the way he looks so embarrassed afterwards... -giggle- And now I have the third musical too, thanks to the wonderful Jen G who told me where to get it! I just watched it this morning... Momo and Kaidoh are so funny, Momo doing magic tricks and Kaidoh doing some snake charming with a flute -laugh- And Kimeru singing Hand in Hand was so beautiful I almost cried...

_Momo: "Luma-chan... you're getting sidetracked again..."_

ignores- I just wish I could find the backstage somewhere too... All the links for Tenimyu 3 backstage I've found are down... -sigh- And even more importantly I have no idea where I could find the musical Dream Live First... I know that some people have downloaded it somewhere but... ITAI! Mou, Ryoma! You can't go hitting people with that racket!

_Ryoma: "Hnn, you got a point there. With your hard head it's gonna break."_

Yarõ...

Disclaimers: -bows to Konomi Takeshi-

btw… I don't remember if there are windows in the locker room but in this fic there are none (can't let them get out that easy)

Chapter 2: This is all your fault!

"Wha..? What do you mean it's locked?" Momo asked.

"Geez, what on earth could it mean?" Ryoma said sarcastically. He really wasn't on his best moods when it was this hot. "How about it means... it's locked! We can't open it!"

"Whaat!" Momo grabbed the doorhandle. "No way! How can it be locked?"

"Buchou said it locks itself when it's closed... and you closed it, baka Momo-senpai. You came in after me."

"I didn't close it! It must have been the wind!"

"What wind?" Ryoma gritted his teeth. "There hasn't been the slightest breeze the whole day."

Momo couldn't find any excuse out of it. The truth was he had closed the door without even thinking about it. Like, that's what you normally do when going to change in the locker room. But it was also true that in a normal situation the door wasn't set on auto lock because either the buchou or Oishi-senpai was there to lock up after everyone else had left. "Can't we open it? After all, we're inside so it should..."

"No, it needs a key then too", Ryoma said, tapping the lock with his index finger. The lock had been changed not too long ago. The old one had been the kind you could open from inside without the keys but it had been broken. According to Inui there was a 31 per cent chance that it had been broken by the girls of Fuji's fan club, trying to get their hands onto anything that belonged to the tensai, and 27 per cent chance it was Tezuka's fan club's doings. Ryoma had stopped listening after that so he didn't know rest of the possibilities – not that he even cared. Something about lightning, several other fan clubs and Hyotei...

"We're gonna die in here!" Momo panicked. "The air is too hot. Air... No, before we burn to death we'll die because of the lack of oxygen! I can't breath..."

Ryoma sighed and sat down on the bench, letting the tennis bag fall on the floor. Trust for Momo-senpai to over-react with everything. "Why don't you just call the buchou and ask him to get us out of here?"

Momo calmed down a little. "But we'll get even more laps...", Momo whined.

"You rather stay here the whole night?"

Momo was already looking through his bag for the cell phone.

Ryoma leaned his back against the locker behind him. The idea of more laps didn't please him either but one way or another the buchou would find out anyway – after all, he'd be the one to come open up tomorrow, or Oishi, but in that case too he'd still know. And stupidity like this **always** ment laps. Just great! Like it wasn't enough already that Momo-senpai had got them 60 laps, now they'd surely get more. Ryoma just hoped the next day wouldn't be as hot as this one. He figured the buchou would wait for tomorrow to make them run the laps.

Momoshiro finally found his cell and dialed buchou's number. He started to walk around in a way the freshman found **really** annoying.

"There's no answer", Momoshiro said when he heard the recorded voice on the answering machine.

"So leave a message."

And he did. "Anõ, buchou... This is Momoshiro. Echizen and I... kinda got locked in..." Ryoma only half listened his senpai's stuttering on the phone. They were **so** gonna have 100 laps tomorrow... He was really starting to get annoyed now. It wasn't just the laps – someone who over-slept as oftes as he was bound to get used to running them a lot – or that Momo-senpai was acting like a baka – there are such things as the laws of nature – but the heat was really getting onto him. Ryoma really was not comfortable with this kind of temperature. It made his mind all foggy and he didn't like that at all. The young tennis genius wanted to have his mind as sharp as possible 24/7. Or at least during the the time he was awake.

"...Oi, Echizen!" Ryoma looked up to meet the eyes of his senpai. "Daijõbu ka, Echizen? I called your name several times already. You're not sick, are you?"

Ryoma just shook his head and removed his cap, starting to fan himself with it.

"Just don't go fainting on me now. We have enough trouble without that already."

"And whose fault is that to begin with!" Ryoma snapped. He turned his face away from his senpai and forced himself to calm down. "I'm not gonna faint. I just don't handle heat too well..."

"Well it **is** ridiculously hot in here", Momoshiro shrugged but then gave a conserned look to the freshman facing away from him. Even though the boy said he wouldn't faint it wasn't uncommon for people to pass out when the weather was like this. Momoshiro could easily remember the heat wave from last year. Eiji-senpai had fainted while playing a practise doubles game with Oishi-senpai against two senior regulars. The mother of Seigaku had been so worried he had cried. Their buchou at that time had cut the practise time in half until the heat settled down.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Momoshiro asked. "Just sit and wait? I don't really like the idea of that."

Ryoma thought this for a second. No, he definitely didn't want just to wait either. He was sure that their buchou checked his messages every day but he wouldn't probably do that until evening... "Ryuzaki-sensei might still be at school. We could call and ask her to..." On second though, **no**. He could manage the laps but if the coach found out about this they'd never hear the end of it. "We could call Oishi-senpai", he then suggested. There would be a lecture from the fuku-buchou too but that they would be able to handle.

"Right! That's a good idea." Momoshiro dialed the number and waited for an answer. Suddenly his face dropped and he stared at the phone in disbelieve.

"What is it, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked warily.

"The battery..." Momoshiro sobbed and Ryoma's eyes flew fully open.

"The battery is dead? Haven't you charged it? How stupid can you get!"

"Watch your mouth, brat! Don't you have a phone on your own? Why don't you use it?"

"It's home... charging..." Ryoma mumbled.

"Well that's a good thing!" Momo said sarcastically. "It's good that you keep your cell at home. It's **very** useful to us that way!"

"It's just as useful as having with you a phone you can't use!"

They were trying to stare each other to death but gave up, both sighing at the same time. They sat back down on the opposite sides of the locker room. It looked like they'd just have to wait...

...In that damned heat.

TBC...

Anõ, sorry this was pretty short chapter too (and kinda weird, I guess). I'm having a terrible headache so you can blame it on that. And this chapter wasn't too high rated either. Gomen, but I promise the next one will be at least PG-13 (it has to be, right, since we're starting to get rid of some clothes -smirk-). The title for the next chapter's gonna be Heat (doncha just love words with double meanings? -smile-)

And there was little Golden Pair here, though nothing much **yet**... I know I was being a little mean coz I made Oishi cry – please don't hit me anything hard (I can handle a pillow or a stuffed toy...) Probably the only thing I can still remember of the summer tennis courses I took in middle school was how terrible it was to play when it was a really hot day. And with Eiji's acrobatics that require a lot of stamina I could just easily imagine him fainting. Gomen Eiji... and Oishi too. -listens Oishi and Eiji's songs from Tenimyu 3: Depend on me, Jyuuden Kanryou, Golden Pair – Part 2...- They just really are a match made in heaven... -sigh-

Oh, right, this was a MomoRyo fic... Please R&R. I love getting reviews (and e-mails too). See you in the next chapter... Though I think I have to update some other stories too... Too many things to do at once! Well, ja ne!


	3. Heat

I'm sooooo sooorry for taking this long! My job and exams are totally to blame!

Thank you all again for the lovely reviews –huggles you all- Waah, **Cavechan**! That icon is love –smile- I still like TutixNagayan as the best GP though... It seems that everyone has a livejournal so I got one too (please all visit me at luma-chan in the livejournal –smile-) And thank you **Priz** for the corrections! (this is what happens when you only have time to write at night time when you're half asleep –sweatdrop-) **akari-hayashi**... "_I want less clothes, less talk and more action!" _–lol- Yes, ma'am!

Yes, okay, let's start writing now...

Disclaimers: -in a sing song voice- Not mine, not mine, not mine

Chapter 3: Heat

Ryoma gave a long sigh. Getting locked up with Momo-senpai in the locker room was probably the worst thing he could imagine. No, actually the worst thing would be getting locked up with him in this kind of heat and after running those ridiculous punishment laps. All of that was Momoshiro's fault of course. Okay, so maybe he couldn't really blame the weather on Momo-senpai but he didn't really care right now. But he probably **should** try thinking something else because the urge to kill his senpai for his stupidity was starting to become unbearable.

Momoshiro was being unusually quiet – he was trying to think a way to blame this all on Ryoma. Sure, the laps would be unavoidable but there was no way he'd let the others know it had been his fault! How was it his fault anyway? It's not like anyone had told him about the new lock! ...Okay, so there was a small chance that someone **had** mentioned about it but he had paid no attention what so ever. And Momoshiro was getting bored too... He wasn't the kind of guy who had the patience to just sit and wait.

The second year turned his eyes towards Ryoma who was laying on the bench on his back on the opposite side of the room. The freshman had one arm under his head, the other on his stomack and he had put one of his legs over the other one, swinging it lazily up and down. How could the brat look so peacefull? It was annoying... Maybe if Momoshiro hit him in the head or something... A good fight was always a great way to get rid of boredom. On the other hand, when Echizen got angry he really liked to hit tennis balls to the direction of the cause of his annoyance... and Echizen never missed. Plus the locker room would suffer from it in the end too... No, better not do anything that might get them even more laps to run.

So Momoshiro just comtinued gazing at Ryoma. The the brat was quiet and didn't have the annoying smirk on his face he was actually pretty nice to look at. Hell, he was even cute. And the half-open, cat-like like looked really se... WHOA! Where did that come from!

Momoshiro quickly turned his face away from Ryoma – partly because the younger boy had just caught him staring and was throwing a lazy what-are-you-looking-at glare at him but mostly because of what he had just caught himself thinking about. Shit, how come he just though of something like that? It was the stupid dream he had seen! yes, it had to be it! It wasn't like he really was... Echizen just now had had the same eyes as in the dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about... And Momoshiro had made sure to check it – just because you had sexual dreams about someone didn't mean you actually wanted to... This was the first thing he had made sure after waking up from that dream. That morning he had cycled straight to the library and looked it up. It's not like he actually believed in that dream psychology crap but... any other explanation than the most obvious one was more than welcome. And yes, it said in the books that when you had sexual dreams about your friend it only meant that you wanted to become closer with that person – nothing sexual included what so ever! It's not like he actually wanted to... God! Then why was he thinking about it now!

Ryoma gave an annoyed look at his senpai's direction. What was his problem? Ryoma had felt Momoshiro stare at him and when he had returned the stare the older boy had turned away. Suspicious... What if Momoshiro had clausthrophobia and was now going insane? ...Nah, probably just the heat getting to him. But just in case Ryoma decided to keep his racket withing reach – if Momo-senpai went crazy that would be the perfect way to beat some sense into him.

About fifteen minutes was spent in silence. After that, Ryoma stood up, mumbling something annoyed and started removing his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Momoshiro's voice had a lot higher pitch than usual. Ryoma turned to look at his slightly pale senpai.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ryoma snarled. Seriously, what was Momo-senpai's problem? "I'm changing back into tennis clothes. The uniform is way too hot."

Yes, perfectly logical explanation... however the timing couldn't **possibly** be any worse considering Momo's current state of mind. It wasn't like Momoshiro hadn't seen Ryoma changing before but...

A wave of shivers went through Ryoma – Momo senpai was staring again, in a weird way. The freshman quickly changed his clothes and turned to face his senpai who was trying to evade his look. "So? What's with all the staring already?"

"What staring?" Momoshiro tried to sound as innocent as possible without meeting Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma gave an annoyed sigh and sat back down. Hopefully Tezuka buchou would come to release them soon – the heat level was obviously starting to damage Momo-senpai's so called brain.

"Shouldn't you change your clothes too?" Ryoma asked, fanning himself with his cap again. "The uniform is black and sucks all the heat so you'll be fried alive before the buchou gets backe here."

"...Huh?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and lay down on the bench, tugging his cap lower to cover his face. "Wake me up when the buchou comes."

Momoshiro shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. It wasn't helping that Ryoma's tennis shirt risen up as he had laid down, revealing some of the mulky white skin. And then there was the waistband of the shorts, riding low so that the curves of the hip bones were casting shadows on the... Oh My God! He wasn't thinking something like that! No way! Momoshiro felt like banging his head against the lockers to get rid of those kind of ideas that **clearly** were not supposed to exist in his head but that would only make him seem even more like an idiot. Maybe a cold shower would help... Momoshiro nearly fell on the floor as several inproper images of him and Echizen alone in the shower room poured into his head.

The junior regular jumped up from his seat and started to change – anything to get his mind off the other boy! Plus the loose tennis clothes would better hide the fact that he had started to get hard... And because of Echizen! There was something seriously wrong with him... Momoshiro sobbed mentally.

Ryoma eyes Momoshiro behind his cap as the senpai started changig his clothes. Seriously, what was the matter with him? Maybe he had somewhere he needed to go after practise and was anxious getting out of there... No, that couldn't be it since Momo-senpai had asked him to come to hamburgers afterwards. Oh? That reminded Ryoma... he was hungry. Stupid, stupid Momo-senpai! This was all his fault. Damn, Ryoma felt like kicking him. Or maybe biting him... Yes, he would bite his now exposed neck and then lick along his collar bone and...

...What the..?

When the thought finally hit his consciousness Ryoma gave a loud shout and fell from the bench to the floor. What the HELL was that just now! Okay, no panic. There had to be a rational explanation to this... ... ... ... ... No, there was not! Plan B: panic! Panic **very** much!

"Echizen, are you okay?"

Ryoma quickly got up from the floor before Momoshiro got the chance to help him. To touch him. Damn that idiot! Why hadn't he put on his shirt yet...

"Just a nightmare..." Ryoma mumbled, trying to pull the cap lower to hide his reddening face. No, it had been something **much** scarier than some nightmare...

The freshman's eyes followed the other regular as he went back to changing his clothes. Why had he thought of something like that? More importantly, why was he **still** thinking about it! Whatever the reason, it was **really** annoying!

Momoshiro felt Ryoma's burning gaze following his every movement. What was that all about? Was Ryoma paying him back from his previous staring, trying to annoy him? Momoshiro put on the shirt and sat to face Ryoma. The boy wasn't staring at him in the eye. The beautiful, enchanting golden eyes seemed to be consentrating their stare at his chin or neck... or was it lips? No, it couldn't be...

Momoshiro subbenly felt his lips gone dry and he licked them. Did he just hear Ryoma take a sudden intake of breath? Damn that stupid cap the boy always wore! He could't be entirely sure because of it but it almost looked like the freshman was blushing. Oh how Momo just wanted to go to the boy and kiss him. To taste inside his mouth. To feel how he'd response to his touch... No! No, no, no, no, no... That would be abusing his position as a senpai and taking advantage of the younger boy. No, he'd never do that...

Suddenly Ryoma stood up and threw his cap on the bench where he had just sat, and walked towards Momoshiro. "Ah, Echizen... What is it?" Momoshiro asked when Ryoma stopped in front of him.

Ryoma looked hesitant for a split second. Then he placed his hands on his confused senpai's shoulders and leaned forward until his lips pressed against the older boy's.

Momoshiro couldn't believe it. Echizen was kissing him! Actually kissing him!

TBC...

laugh- Who could have though the chibi would make the first move? Well, guess there's little RyoMomo to you, my new imõto Cat-chan -smile- You once said "_I've always been kinda' curious about having Momo as an uke to Ryoma"_ That's all there is to that here though, rest is very much MomoRyo... which reminds me, the next chappie is also very much R rated. It might take a while from me to write that coz I need to make sure it stays within the R boundaries... Okay, so I became kinda paranoid about that after Noca-chan got kicked out from ffnet...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Smex to come in next chapter...


End file.
